


The Knight And His Lady

by Elveny



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Background Relationship, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Pure Sugary Fluff, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Haurchefant Greystone prepares a birthday celebration for the woman he has fallen in love with.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Knight And His Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunstpause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/gifts).



> For the best and most wonderful writing wife and friend I could wish for. Happy, happy birthday. ❤

The pink of the dawn had just started to tint the horizon pink when Adriene returned to Camp Dragonhead. The snowstorm of the night before had kept her within the training area, but thankfully, it had cleared up in time for her to return before breakfast.

Still, short as the walk back to Camp Dragonhead was, the hour or two in the dead of night outside was enough to chill her to the bone; and not for the first time, she debated with herself whether she should get a thicker coat after all or should just wear yet another layer.

But all thoughts of new and better clothes were immediately forgotten again when she came into the tower that housed their quarters. It was the same tower that Lord Haurchefant occupied himself, and in the weeks they had already spent here, they had come to share a few meals a week in his Solar. It provided more privacy than the Great Hall where they usually took their meals among the rest of the castle’s occupants. What had started as a means to grant them some relief from curious or wary eyes had quickly become a treasured habit to spend time with just the closest of friends.

What drew Adriene’s attention was the flickering of light coming from the door that stood slightly open. She could hear cheerful humming, and curiously, she came closer and pushed the door open.

“Haurchefant!” she said in wonder as she saw him rummaging around the room. It was decked with colorful ribbons and flowers, and a small mountain of gifts was piled on one end of the big dining table. The room was already comfortably warm, a fire blazing in the fireplace and various candles were lit all over the room.

“Adriene!” he exclaimed, a huge, warm smile on his face as he turned towards her. “I must confess I did not expect anyone to be up and about for another hour at least.”

“I’ve only just returned, I was waylaid by the snowstorm,” she told him as she came in and closed the door behind her, her eyes wandering all over the room in astonishment. “But neither did I expect to come back to all this.” Her hand swept through the air, encompassing all she saw, an unspoken question swinging in her voice.

Haurchefant chuckled. “Well, ‘tis thanks to you that I was able to prepare this. What do you think, will your sister like it?”

Adriene’s eyes widened as realization struck her. By the Maker, she had nearly forgotten herself. Had the day arrived so quickly after all? “For her birthday!” She looked through the room again, noting all the carefully wrapped parcels of varying sizes, several of them adorned with pretty ribbons.

“I shall personally prepare some hot chocolate, of course, and my chef has taken great care with a cake,” Haurchefant told her with sparking eyes. “We will have a lavish breakfast, and Francel has asked to join us tonight for some celebratory wine.”

“Are these all by you?” Adriene asked, walking over to the many presents.

“No,” Haurchefant immediately shook his head. “Not all. Your sister has touched many lives, and so, many wanted to give her something when they heard it is her birthday.” He joined Adriene at the table, motioning at one of the packages. “I believe this is from Cid, the one to the right from Alphinaud - a book, to be sure - and this one is from Tataru.” His voice was warm as he went through the pile, pointing out the different gifts. “Layanna has added two parcels, as did Nayan and Saran. A few of my soldiers have put something together as well, seeing it as an opportune chance to thank her for her healing and support during the various skirmishes she assisted us in.”

Adriene’s eyes were still wide, matched in brightness only by her smile. “Oh, this is lovely, Haurchefant, she will be beside herself, I’m sure of it!” Her fingers trailed one of the ribbons on a package. “The last two years, we have never been able to properly celebrate, either because we were somewhere on the road or not even with each other.” She looked up at him and threw her arms around him to hug him close. “This will be the first proper birthday party in years,” she murmured, her voice thick with emotion before she took a step back. “Give me just one moment, and I’ll be right back.”

Haurchefant chuckled at her eagerness and nodded. “Of course.”

She hurried out and into her own room, unceremoniously throwing her weapons and coat onto the unused bed before she shrugged out of the clothes she had trained in and gave herself a quick wash; foregoing the luxury of a hot bath in favor of being presentable in time. Dressed in fresh, warm leggings and a simple, thickly-woven tunic, she grabbed a small satin pouch from the desk. It contained a tiny pendant with two flowers, one blue, one white, encased in what looked like glass but was in fact magically sealed ice. On its back, her and Cassia’s initials were engraved.

Back in the Solar, she saw that servants had started to bring the food. The smell of freshly baked bread hung heavenly in the air, and the huge cake that had been placed in the middle of the table was covered in chocolate and adorned with what looked like flowers made of sugar. It looked utterly beautiful; nearly too beautiful to eat. Next to it, various dishes had been placed, from simple butter and sweet spreads to a selection of cheese and meat, small cakes and hearty quiches.

“By the Twelve, who is supposed to eat all that?” Adriene asked in astonishment.

Haurchefant gave her a little wink. “I wanted to provide with everything her heart might desire - and for once we can just idle the day away. I believe you have all earned it.”

Adriene nodded and gave Haurchefant a broad smile as she placed her little present next to the other ones. “Can I ask what you’ll give her?” she asked curiously.

For the first time since she knew him, his smile was somewhat sheepish. “It is nothing big,” he said evasively. “Just a book, though surely nothing as stimulating as Master Alphinaud has found.”

She tilted her head, waiting for him to continue, and after a second, he did.

“It’s a play. A horribly corny play at that, and nothing that you would find on the grand stage Cassia herself performed upon,” he told her, a smile tugged into the corner of his lips. “It is the story of a knight who rescues his lady from the terrible fate of being sacrificed to a dragon who holds the city in terror. Of course he slays the dragon and marries the lady after he defeats the villain.”

When he paused, Adriene gave him a smile. “And?” she asked.

Haurchefant gave her a questioning look.

“Well, there must be a reason why you’re giving her this specific play despite its rather basic plot,” she mused.

Haurchefant sighed, then he nodded. “I saw the play when I was but a boy. ‘Twas the first thing that made me truly want to become a knight myself. To be thus heroic and save those in need - not for the sake of some noble duty, but for myself. A rather childish dream, I confess.”

Adriene let out a long breath, touched beyond words, and reached to lay her hand upon his chest. “Trust me, Haurchefant,” she said softly. “Cassia will love it.”

“I will love what?” Cassia’s voice came from the door, and Adriene and Haurchefant both looked towards her. She was wearing a long, elegant, woolen dress of deep blue and hemmed with silver threads, her dark locks swept into a braid over one shoulder, a silver comb with flowers adorning her hair.

“Cassia!” Haurchefant said at the same time that Adriene exclaimed, “Happy birthday!”

She rushed over to her twin and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Happy birthday to you too,” Cassia smiled, her arms closed around her.

“Look what Haurchefant did!” Adriene beamed when she drew back, encompassing the whole room with a sweeping gesture.

“It’s all for you, my Lady,” Haurchefant said softly, taking a step towards them, and Adriene quickly mumbled a flimsy excuse and vanished out of the room.

Cassia laid her fingers into Haurchefant’s offered hand, a faint blush upon her cheeks that made her even more beautiful. She seemed utterly overwhelmed for a moment as she took it all in - the flowers, the colors, the food, and presents. “For me?”

“Happy birthday, Cassia,” he said, placing a kiss onto her knuckles.

“Thank you so much,” she answered, her face alight as she smiled at him. “You did all this?”

He nodded unobtrusively. “But truly, ‘tis nothing. A celebration barely worthy of a woman like you.”

Cassia shook her head at him, both amused and touched by his compliment. “Or my sister, you mean.”

He blinked, drawing his eyebrows together. “I beg your pardon?”

For a moment, she could only stare at him, then she understood. “Let me guess, she told you it is  _ my _ birthday,” she stated, a grin on her lips.

He nodded once, his blue-grey eyes full of confusion, and Cassia laughed. “Haurchefant, did you not know that we are twins? It’s her birthday as well!”

His eyes widened nearly comically, and Cassia laughed louder as he mumbled, “Oh no.”

From outside the door, Adriene called, “Don’t worry, you made chocolate cake, that is perfect!”

Haurchefant looked downright horrified, and without further ado, Cassia threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He immediately pulled her close, his lips opening beneath hers as he kissed her back full of passion and love.

In the hallway, Adriene beamed at her friends who had woken as well and came towards her. She hadn’t lied when she had said that it was perfect. They had food, a warm fire, and for one day, they could lay down the burdens placed upon them. But most importantly, they had each other.


End file.
